Harry and ginny, what happens after
by Pottergirl36
Summary: This fanfiction is about what i think would happen in the 19 years that J.k Rowling skips in the books. How ginny and harry fall in love along with many other read to find out more. Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters all those rights go to the amazing JK Rowling. I only own my characters
1. HP chapter 1

Part 1, this is my first FanFiction so any help would be great I'm trying my best I hope you enjoy if you don't tell me what I do wrong by the way ' that means whoever is talking or is focused on is thinking this'

And this * means a action such as running or kissing*

May 2nd 1998.

Harry just defeated the dark lord what is his next move.

Harry thinks to himself ' it's over, I finally won. It's over. I need to find her'. *gets up and runs to the great hall where he stops just at the door entry*. ' here she is the most wonderful girl in the world ... standing over her brothers dead body, all because of me'

Ginny and Harry's eyes meet*

All Harry can see is the sorrow in Ginny's eyes. Because of this Harry can't handle it and runs at he door to the lake where he an think.

Mrs. Weasley sees Harry leave and taps Ginny's shoulder then nods at Ginny telling her she needs to go to him. *Ginny he's up and runs out of the hall *

In Ginny's thoughts ' he's either at the quidditch pitch or by the lake' *Ginny looks at the pitch in ruins* Not there she says. * ginny rushes to the lake where she finds Harry.

Ginny sits down by harry*

Harry: it's all my fault

Ginny: no it's not

Harry: yes it is in the reason he's dead I'm the reals. They're all dead

Ginny: It's not your Fault. Everyone that fought in this was knew that they might die but they fought so their family could live in a more peaceful world. They died to protect their family's your not the reason they died your the reason they didn't die for nothing

Harry: thanks gin

Ginny: it's true Harry none of it's your fault no one dying is your fault

Harry: why did I ever let you go

Ginny: remember some noble reason

they both laugh*

Harry: yeah I guess so, I just didn't want Voldemort to get to you because if he found you and hurt you I wouldn't have anything left

Ginny: oh harry

Harry: it's true your the reason I could walk into that forest I walked in there knowing that when I came out if I came out you would be safe and alive.i could only do it because of you, because Ginny ... I love you

Ginny: Harry, I love you too.

they both lean in and kiss*

They break apart and Ginny stands

Ginny: are you coming?

Harry: yes

They walk back to the castle hand in hand.

That is the end of my first episode, I hope you liked it tell me things I could improve I'll try to upload again soon this story was posted July 30,2018


	2. HP chapter 2

This is my second part of the story, I hope you like it

(From where we left off)

Harry and Ginny walk back hand in hand*

-As they reach the doors Harry looks at Ginny and pushes open the door-

-* Harry releases Ginny's hand, she looks confused*

Harry: We should wait to tell them

Ginny:Tell then what?

Harry: About this

Ginny: About what,you've not asked me a question to make this something.

Harry: Ginerva Weasley will you be my girlfriend.

Ginny: As long as you never call me that

Harry and Ginny walk to the Weasley and when then get there Ron raps Harry in a big bro hug*

Ron: (in a whisper) Harry it's not your fault)

Harry: thanks

the boys release eachother*

Harry:Mrs and Mr Weasley I'm sorry I never meant for anyone to die for me.

Mrs.Weasley:Harry he died to free everyone not just for you, but for all of us. His family, he died so no one else will be hurt by Voldemort. It wasn't your fault.

Harry: Thank you

-The Weasleys accompanied by Hermione and Harry disapparate to the Burrow where they bury Fred. With a head stone that says he lies Fred Weasley a loved son and brother, one of funniest men ever.

Mrs. Weasley: We should go inside, Harry Hermione are you staying

Hermione: I have no where else to go

Harry: Me neither

Mrs. Weasley Well then come inside I'll make your beds. Hermione I imagine you will want to stay with Ronald and Harry with Ginny ( Harry gives her a confused look). Oh Harry I'm old not stupid we all know you to are together. And we (bumping Ron) all support you to and just want you to be happy.

Mr and Mrs Weasley walk to the house.*

Ron: If you ever hurt her again we ( looking at all the Weasley boys) will hex you into next year. Do you understand?

Harry: Of course, but you should know I never will and never meant to hurt her.(looking at Ginny) I love her, I broke up with her so she wouldn't be killed.

Ron: I know mate, that doesn't change if you hurt my bloody sister you'll regret it.

Harry: Ron what do I need to do to get you to understand I will never hurt her

Ron: (yells) That's what you said last time!

Harry:( yells back) Last time I was a child a terrified child. I killed a man or atleast what was left off a man. Ginny is the only thing that kept me going. I've grow up since our sixth year maybe you should try it.

Ginny: Boys calm down let's go inside

To be continued in part three. I hope you enjoyed. 


	3. HP chapter 3

Not much happened in the next few months. It's been three months since three war. With the help of many Hogwarts has been restored. We start on the day of August 6th in 1998. With Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry outside the burrow on a hot day.

Ron: what do you lot wanna do?

Ginny: anyone up for a swim?

Harry: we've swam quite a lot I'm bored of it really, but if you want to go ahead.

Hermione: I'm not really in the mood either but Ginny you and Ron should go get your family and spend some time together. Harry and I can catch up.

Ginny: You sure?

Both Harry and Hermione: Yeah

Harry: go have fun

\- Shortly after all the Weasleys run and jump in the lake. All the boys had come over to spend time with their family.

Hermione: Harry, how about a wal?

Harry: Sounds great

\- Harry and Hermione go to a hill over looking the lake-

Harry: We really are lucky to have them and eachother I don't know what I'd do without all of them or you.

Hermione: I know, they have done so much for us how do we thank them.

Harry: By throwing a party of course. think about it is, the Weasleys, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean,Cho and he'll even Draco. We'll have a great time.

Hermione: That does sound fun just when and where

Harry: We'll put up a tent in the yard and plan for next week.

Hermione: I'll send out the invites, who all are we asking

Harry: Dean, Cho, Seamus, Neville, Luna, the Weasleys and Draco

Hermione: Draco!

Harry: Give him a chance everyone deserves a second chance, it's not his fault who raised him.

Hermione: Your right

Harry: Of course I am

-Hermione playfully pushes Harry-

Harry:Let's head back we need to ask Mr and Mrs Weasley if throwing the party is alright.

Hermione: This is gonna be amazing

Till next time, I really hope you enjoyed part four will be up soon I already wrote it I just need to type it.


	4. HP chapter 4

It's the day of the party Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Dean, Cho, Seamus, Neville, Luna and Draco will all be attending the party.

-In the tent-

Harry Hermione stand to give a toast

Harry: Today is to give thanks to the Weasleys. Mr and Mrs Weasley for giving us a home, Ron and Ginny for sticking by us. All of you have made us stronger. You made it possible for both of us to be here. Anything to add Hermione?

Hermione: No I don't think there is anything left to say but thank you and Let's party.

-Adter a very fun night the adults (adults being Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George) all head to bed leaving the kids by thenselves. all the kids head to a small tent set up by the lake as they are all settled in Ron has a idea

Ron: How about a game of Truth or Dare.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dean, Cho, Seamus, Neville, Draco, and Luna at the same time: sure

Ron: Dean truth or Dare

Dean: Truth

Ron: If you could pick one girl to date that is here, who would it be?

Dean: No one will hurt me when I answer

All: No

Dean: Well... Ginny

\- Harry clenches his fist, Ginny grabs his hand to calm him-

Dean: Cho Truth or Dare

Cho: Dare

Dean: I dare you to kiss Harry

\- now Ginny clenches her fist-

Harry: Just one kiss means nothing

Cho: Yep just in meaning less kiss ( winks at Dean)

\- Cho leans in and kisses Harry-

-Harry tries to pull away but Cho holds him-

Ginny: that's enough

Cho: Just some fun, Harry knows he liked it

Ginny: You B*h, he's mine stop being so sore because he left you and chose me

Cho: He made a mistake me and him where so much better than you to.

Harry: I'm right here and I love Ginny. Cho I think it's time for you to leave

Cho: Whatever, Dean coming?

Dean: Sorry she's my ride. I'll talk to you guys later I hope we're cool.

(Dean and Cho leave)

Draco: Thank god they're gone.

Harry: For once I agree with you

Ginny: Neville Truth or Dare

Neville: Dare

Ginny: I Dare you to kiss whatever girl you want in this group

That's it for now. Who will Neville choose, what else will happen in this late night game of Truth or Dare


	5. HP chapter 5

This it part 5 starting from where we left off.

Ginny: Well Neville who will it be?

Neville: Well...(reaches over and kisses Luna). -They both kiss passionately- They are interrupted by Draco clearing his throat.

Neville:(blushing) Sorry

-Neville and Luna sit hand in hand-

Neville: Ron Truth or Dare?

Ron: Truth

Neville: What was the secret you kept for the longest time.

Ron: I've been in love with Hermione since 2nd year

Hermione: Aww thanks babe

Ron: I love you babe

Hermione: I love you too (kisses Ron)

Ron: Draco Truth or Dare?

Draco: Dare

Ron: I Dare you to go jump in the lake.

Draco: Ok. (Gets up) Are you guys coming?

All: Yeah

\- At the lake-

Draco:(strips to his underwear) Alright go time. -Jumps in the water- Bloody freakin hell thats cold-

Ron:(strips down) You guys coming?

Harry: Hell yeah

(All of them strip down and jump in the water). They have fun in the water for about a hour then they all get out and dry off. Once dry they go back to the tent and continue the game.

Draco: Luna, Truth or Dare?

Luna: (Spacing off)

Draco: Luna!

Luna: Oh uh sorry what was the question?

Draco: Truth or Dare?

Luna: Truth.

Draco: Have you ever cheated on anyone?

Luna: No, no of course not. Harry Truth or Dare?

Harry: Truth

Luna: Who is your best friend?

Harry: I can't choose

Luna: You have to or you chicken and you have to let each one of us curse you.

Harry. Well Ron and I are best mates we're extremely close. Hermione well Hermione is my Well basically my sister. Ginny well Ginny is literally my everything (Ginny blushes). It's really a hard question because they are all so close to me. If I really have to choose then I choose (Harry is cut off)

Mrs.Weasley: All you kids off to bed. If your to tired to go home at least come inside and sleep. I've made up beds for all of you.

(All the kids head inside)

Mrs. Weasley:Ok kids boys in Rons room girls in Ginny's. Now go to sleep you can continue your silly games in the morning.

Draco: I'm gonna go home I'll see you guys some other time thank you for having me over.

I'll try to upload more often I've had a long last few weeks and it's been really hard to right. I'll try and upload in the next three days till next time.


	6. HP chapter 6: the fight

It's now August 28th,1998

It's been two weeks the rest of the sleep over was great the girls gossiped and the boys had some harmless fun. Hermione and Ginny have been getting ready for their last year of school at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron chose to go into the Auror department at the ministry.(we start with Harry and Ron training)

Ron: Harry behind you

Harry: Stupefy. Watch out

Ron: Expelliarmus

(Harry gets hit with a spell)

Instructor: Potter head on a swivel!

Harry: (Gets up). Stupefy, expelliarmus. (Harry is firing off spells like crazy, he's getting angry. Harry miss fires and hits Ron)

Instructor: Potter what do you think your doing? If you can't keep your cool you shouldn't be here. I don't care how many times you saved the world, your just a average auror trainee! Class dismissed!

Harry: (storms to the locker room) Ron I'm done being treated so awful.

Ron: I know it's a step down, we saved the world and now we're just treated like garbage. It's awful!

Harry: I know,I hate it! We should get home.

Ron: Yeah let's go

(The boys floo back to the borrow)

Ron: We're home!

Hermione: Hey (kisses Ron hugs Harry)

Harry: where's Gin?

Hermione: She said she was going to Luna's to hang out with some friends.

Harry: I'm gonna go get her we really need to talk.

Hermione: Okay

Harry: (Disapparated to Luna's)

(As Harry approaches the steps, he hears laughter Harry looks into the window and sees Neville, Luna, Ginny and to his surprise Dean. Dean who had his arm on the couch just behind Ginny slowly moving his arm closer to her shoulder until it rests on her. As deans arm rested on Ginny's shoulder Harry's was infuriated. He stepped back and hit a watering can. The crash of the cab startled all inside.)

Ginny: what's was that?

Dean: Probably nothing babe.

Ginny: Don't call me ...

Harry: ( barges in) Get the hell away from her Dean.

Dean: Make me Potter

Harry: Oh watch me douche.

(The boys brawl on the ground)

Ginny: Harry James Potter, you knock it off right now or I swear to god!

Harry: You'll do what break my heart cause your already on track for that.

Dean: Better listen to your girlfriend Potter.

Harry: Shut your damm mouth!

(Harry punches Dean)

Ginny: Harry nothing happened!

Harry: Whatever, I'm going to the borrow join me what you decide to be my girlfriend not his! (points at Dean then disapparates to the borrow).

Dean: he doesn't deserve you.

Ginny: Hell of a lot more than you (Ginny then follows after Harry)

Harry: look who showed up!

Ginny: Please harry don't get so upset. I love you so much you are amazing and Dean means nothing to me.Harry I am absolutely head over heals in love with you and nothing will ever change that.

Harry: I love you baby but seriously you thought it was a good idea to go there like it was some kinda double date shit with a man that's madly I love with you.

Ginny: I don't give a crap if Dean loves me as I said before I'm madly in love with a amazing, handsome and kind man.

Harry: I'm sorry I got jeaslous he just makes me so mad I hate when he hits on you.

Ginny: babe he is a little prat and you have nothing to be worried about you are absolutely amazing.

Harry: Thanks sweets

(Harry and Ginny kiss and it quickly escalates. The two heads upstairs where things are heating up, Ginny quickly stops Harry).

Harry: What's wrong?

Ginny: Harry I love you I really do and I want this but I also want to wait until I'm out of school or until we're engaged or something.

Harry: whoa who's saying anything about getting engaged! Getting engaged leads to getting married, married leads to kids. Future ,scary why are we talking about getting married?!

Ginny: why are you freaking out so much? Is marriage completely off the table for you?

Harry: it's just I'm only 18 I turned 18 what a month ago. I'm in love with you there's no doubt, you are my life. I just don't want to talk about marriage.

Ginny: Harry I'm 17, I'm not looking to get married now I was just saying that I don't want to do this until I know we'll be together.

Harry: I'm not pushing you to do anything and I'm sorry if you felt that way. I love you babe I want to be with you I'm just not ready to talk about marriage, and it's on the table completely. Once we're ready to get married then we will but I don't think either of us are. Babe can we just hang out for a bit I want to spend time together until you leave because it is going to be the longest 9 1/2 months of my life without you


End file.
